Written in the Stars
by MadKatMom
Summary: Post 4x24. Will mostly focus on Deeks and Kensi and the road they travel to find each other. Not a one-shot. Rated T because of the violent ending to the episode which is discussed throughout the story and for some very mild (so far) language. Following chapters will be much less about the episode.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first for NCIS:LA.**_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

Kensi flew. There was no other word to describe her movement. The LAPD SWAT team had just taken out Sidorov and his goons and all she could think about was finding her partner. _Please God, let him be alive!_ Was all she could think, followed quickly with_: he had better be alive!_ _He's got a lot of explaining to do! _

As she flew through the rooms she finally caught site of both Deeks and Sam. Knowing that Callen was right behind her she passed Sam and ran to Deeks. He was sitting strapped to a chair with his head down. She sent up one more prayer that he was alive just as she reached him. Laying one hand on his and the other on his cheek she tilted his head up. As she did his eyes fluttered open and she got a full view of his face and what had been done to him. She managed to swallow the gasp that threatened to escape at his black eye and bruised and bloody mouth.

"Hey Fern." He said softly as his eyes focused on her. She couldn't help but smile at him and his use of his nickname for her. But she could see that he was in obvious pain when he spoke. He started to try again and she stopped him, putting her hand to his lips.

"Shh, don't try to talk. You've suffered enough pain. We can talk later." He nodded solemnly, agreeing with her. As she was unstrapping him from the chair the relief at finding him alive flooded her and a single tear managed to escape and roll down her cheek. Still obeying her order that he not talk, he slowly lifted the hand she'd just freed and softly wiped the tear away. She wanted to break down and sob at his sweet gesture. But she had a job to do and that was to get him free from that horrible chair and to the medics. She was also still unaware as to how Sam was. Once she finally had Deeks free she screamed for the EMT's. She was lifting him from the chair as the EMT's arrived and took him from her. Knowing he was in good hands she turned and ran to where the other EMT's were working on Sam as Callen looked on.

Callen looked up as soon as Kensi reached his side. The look that passed between the two said it all. Their partners were both alive, but neither in good condition. In an unusual display of emotion, Kensi put her hand on Callen's arm and squeezed gently. Without looking at her he placed a hand over hers. They stood there like that for several moments, both watching as the EMT's worked on their partners. As Sam and Deeks were both being loaded onto gurney's, Callen looked up at Kensi and gave her a small smile, squeezed her hand gently and then dropped his. They separated, walking to their respective partners to ride in the ambulances with them to the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once at the hospital Kensi and Callen had to leave their partners sides so the doctors could work on them. They alternately paced and sat in the waiting room while waiting on news. Michelle and Hetty both joined them after a while. Finally after what felt like an eternity to the quartet, a petite brunette doctor came walking in.

"Families of Agent Sam Hanna and Detective Martin Deeks?" She asked looking a bit surprised when they all stood up and came toward her. Obviously used to intense situations this didn't faze her, she just started briefing them. "I'm Dr. Jane Leclaire. I know you are all anxious to hear how they are doing so I'll just dive right in. Well, while Detective Deeks' wounds were more obvious, he is in better condition at the moment than Agent Hanna, so we will start with him. Detective Deeks has two cracked ribs, a broken nose, and a good amount of damage to his teeth and some to his gums. He also has an assortment of bruises and lacerations. We've wrapped his ribs, reset his nose and cleaned his lacerations. There is a dental surgeon working on his teeth and gums right now. He's very confident that all of the damage can be repaired. He may only need one or two dental follow-ups. We will most likely be keeping him for about 48 hours for fluids, antibiotics and rest. Physically he should make a full recovery."

The group breathed a small sigh of relief that Deeks was going to be fine. But it was coupled with tension over what she was about to say about Sam. They all seemed to hold their breath as she continued.

"Agent Hanna, on the other hand, most likely has a longer road to recovery ahead of him. His heart stopped twice in the ambulance ride here. He's had trouble maintaining his heart rate on his own. We've had to administer several medications to help facilitate that. Normally a shock to the heart can help stabilize the heart rate, but considering what he's been through I was very hesitant to go down that road. He will be here for several days at least for a battery of tests to determine the amount of permanent damage, if any, to his heart. I will say that if he wasn't as healthy and strong as he is, he most likely wouldn't have survived. The amount of electricity I've been told they used would have almost certainly killed a weaker man. That gives me hope that he can make a full recovery."

Without any questions from the group, Dr. Leclaire told them she would have a nurse let them know when each man was able to have visitors. Hetty, now knowing how the men were, headed back to tie up loose ends. Michelle, Kensi and Callen stayed, none of them wanting to leave. The women sat down as relief overtook them. Callen however, had too much nervous energy pent up to sit still. Glancing at the two women he could see the weariness and fatigue start to set in with both of them. Deciding to be a gentleman, he offered to find the cafeteria to get them all coffee.

Once Callen was gone and the two women were left alone in the little waiting room, Michelle looked over at Kensi. "Thank you." She said simply, but with great feeling.

Kensi lifted her head to respond and looked Michelle in the eyes. "You're welcome."

And that was all that needed to be said. While in their line of work saving someone's life is not uncommon, it was still treated with the respect and thanks it deserved.

The two sat in silence for a while before a young nurse walked out. "Family of Martin Deeks?"

Kensi jumped up immediately. Elation and apprehension were warring emotions at the thought of finally being able to see Deeks. But before she could follow the nurse, Michelle grabbed her hand. When Kensi looked down at her Michelle just smiled and gave her a knowing look before releasing her hand. Kensi returned the smile and then followed the nurse who would lead her to her partner and best friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**This is not a one-shot. It is a Densi story and I have a specific direction I'm taking it. I also have several different scenes already written. I will be updating as often as possible. Also, I have no beta so please excuse all spelling and grammatical errors. I do try to make sure that there aren't any, but no one is perfect. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a pretty short chapter. I had wanted to be out of the hospital by now, but it's just not happening. Hopefully in the next chapter. But I wanted to show Kensi finally getting to see Deeks. So here you go!_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

Kensi knocked softly on his door and listened. When she didn't hear a response she very quietly opened the door and stepped in. A nurse had stopped her just as she'd reached his room and warned her that Deeks had just been given a large dose of pain medication. So he was most likely falling, if not already, asleep. This didn't deter Kensi though. Asleep or not, she had to see him. Closing the door gently behind her she stepped fully into the room. She was thankful that he was in a private room so that he would have some semblance of privacy while he healed.

Her gaze fell on the bed and worked it's way up, taking stock of his injuries. She had to swallow back another gasp as her gaze fell upon his face. His usually rugged, handsome face was marred with bruising and swelling. They had cleaned him up pretty well though as there was no dried blood still caked to his face. She could see where his ribs had been taped and an assortment of small bandages covering various other wounds. His nose was also taped and some gauze was visible in his mouth. None of that mattered though. She was just thankful that he was alive. They could overcome any amount of healing he had ahead of him as long as they were still together.

She walked over and sat down in the chair beside the bed and gently took his hand. She hadn't wanted to wake him but as soon as she touched his hand he jerked awake. She could see the immediate fear in his eyes as he awakened that vanished as soon as he turned his head and saw her. As soon as he laid eyes on her he calmed and relaxed back against the bed.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!"

Deeks started to respond but couldn't due to the gauze still in his mouth. After removing it he tried again.

"It's ok Fern. I know you just had to see these baby blues." He smiled at his cleverness but then closed his eyes and sighed as though just saying that had sapped him of all of his energy.

"Which ribs are cracked again? I need to know where to hit you!" Kensi said, but without any real heat behind it. Despite what she'd just said she reached out and took his hand again. She could see he was in pain and fighting the pain killers trying to make him sleep.

"I guess we need to talk. About you know, the kiss." He turned his head toward her and looked her in the eye. She actually wanted to cry. He was lying there battered and bruised, on heavy pain killers but still in pain, and he wanted to talk. Whether she actually wanted to have this conversation now or not, which she didn't, she wasn't going to put him through that.

"No, we don't. We can talk when you aren't drugged. Or in pain." She smiled down at him as he was already falling back to sleep. She gently brushed his hair away from his eyes and said: "Go back to sleep Deeks. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Fern?" He asked surprising her. She'd thought he was out.

"Yes."

"I kept my promise."

_**SO much more to come! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Longer chapter here. We're still in the dang hospital though! I kept coming up with more material and I liked it all so I had to leave it in. Hopefully out next chapter. I want to apologize now if anyone thinks the characters are a bit OOC here. I tried to write them as close to character as possible. Still no beta so please excuse any mistakes. Thanks!_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

"Kensi?" Callen asked while standing in the doorway of Deeks' hospital room. "Sam's awake if you want to go see him."

They had both switched and seen each other's partners a few times but unfortunately both men had been asleep each time they'd done so. This was the first time both Sam and Deeks were awake for them to switch.

"Yeah, I'd like too." She said while standing up from the chair. She looked back at Deeks. "You don't go anywhere, ok?" She added with a smile, which he returned.

"Don't worry, I think I'll stay tethered right here." He said holding up the arm with the IV.

Callen stepped further into the room and Kensi gently touched his arm as she passed him on her way out. The two had always been fairly close, with a brother/sister like bond, but this ordeal with both of their partners incapacitated had only served to bring them even closer. They had leaned on each other immensely the last several days, through Deeks and Sam being kidnapped, found and now hospitalized. It was a bond they both cherished and were thankful to have.

As Kensi left the room Callen replaced her in the chair next to Deeks' bed. He took a quick survey of the man laying in it. He looked pale and exhausted, but a hell of alot better than when they'd found him. And he was alive, which Callen was very grateful for. Not only because he didn't think Kensi could handle losing another partner, but because Deeks was an essential member of his team.

"I've asked Hetty to call Nate back from wherever she's sent him now to help you and Sam with your mental recovery." Callen blurted out with no preface. He didn't feel as though beating around the bush was the way to go here as he was anticipating resistance from both men.

"That's really not necessary, Callen. I'm fine."

"The hell you are. Given your abusive history and Sam's military history, I believe this is necessary for you both." When Deeks started to shake his head, Callen plowed ahead. "Look, I don't normally have much patience for the psycho-babble for myself personally, but in this case I believe it will do some good." He leaned in closer to Deeks to emphasize his point. "What you and Sam went through, no human should have to endure. There are bound to be more than just physical repercussions for you both. And I need you both healed and whole to come back."

Deeks held Callen's eyes for several seconds before breaking eye contact and nodding. Callen, nodding in return at Deeks' silent compliance, grabbed the remote. "Now, lets see if we can get the game."

{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}

"Kensi." Sam said, just loud enough to hear as she walked into his room. She immediately walked to his bed, tossed her purse in a chair and leaned over to give him a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad to see you awake! You gave us quite a scare. Where's Michelle?"

"She's at home with the kids right now. Hard for her to be in two places at once and I wanted the kids to have some semblance of normalcy while I'm stuck in here." He said softly. His vocal chords had been damaged slightly during his torture so it was taking him a little while to get his normal voice back.

"So how are you doing? Any new news from the doctors?"

"I still have several more tests to go, some of which are repeats, but they don't think there will be any lasting damage. But we have to wait and see." Kensi nodded at this, glad to think he might be back to normal soon with no physical ramifications. "How's Deeks doing?"

Kensi tensed a little at his question. While Deeks was doing fine and would most likely be released the next day, she was a little annoyed with Sam. She had heard the recordings of their conversation while at the park. Sam had always been tougher on Deeks than the rest of the team, which he took good naturedly, she however was getting tired of it. Especially after Deeks had proved himself by not giving Michelle up while being tortured. She had a feeling that Sam's attitude had changed as well. Something which she was grateful for, but wasn't quite sure how Deeks would take. It might be too little, too late. She hoped not though. She loved Sam like a brother and didn't want to see a rift in the team. So she answered honestly, but then posed a question that Sam wasn't prepared for.

"He's fine. Hopefully will get to go home tomorrow. He's lucky his ribs were only cracked and not broken. And while he'll probably have to go in for one more dentist appointment, his gums are mostly healed and all of the dental work has set nicely. Now, I need to ask you something very important. Why do you have such a problem with Deeks?"

"Kensi," he started and then struggled trying to find the right words. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't. I guess I've just never really trusted him to have my back." He finished with as much honesty as he could.

Kensi nodded, a frustrated look on her face as she decided how to proceed. Deeks had been her partner for quite a while, and while he could be goofy, he'd never not been there to watch her back. She decided it was time for Sam to realize that even if he hadn't always trusted Deeks to have his back, he'd had it regardless. Kensi moved her chair closer to the bed and looked Sam right in the eyes to show her seriousness for what she was about to say. "Then let me tell you something that I don't think you know. When we were on the beach, after we'd gotten the report of the female body washing up, and you decided to try and drown Snyder? Deeks had your back. He helped hold off Snyder's men and had your back immediately. Without hesitation or question. Without even knowing who Quinn was to you, he had your back. He went so far as to draw down on a CIA officer! Do you understand that? He pointed his weapon at a completely innocent, and might I add on our side CIA operative, who was just trying to have Snyder's back. All because he trusts you. He trusted that whatever you were doing needed to be done. You owe him that same respect Sam." Kensi paused to see the look of shock on Sam's face that told her he hadn't known any of that. She wasn't sure if she should go on, wanting to stick up for her partner, but not wanting to make Sam feel too bad in his injured state. She decided she'd come this far, she might as well finish.

"Yes, you two couldn't be more different. But being different is not a bad thing and you need to stop acting as though it is. As though being different somehow makes Deeks less than you."

Kensi reached over and squeezed his hand in a silent show of support at the look of what could only be described as anguish on his face. "I'll let you get some more rest." she said, and left him alone with his thoughts.

{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}

Deeks had been standing in the doorway to Sam's room for several moments, trying to decide if he really wanted to enter when Sam opened his eyes and saw him.

"Deeks. Good, I'm glad you came. I wanted to talk to you." There was a slight hesitation in the way Sam spoke that wasn't usually there coupled with his unusually low voice due to his damaged vocal chords.

"Look man, you don't need to say anything. We're guys, we don't need to "talk" about our feelings or anything." Deeks said using air quotes when he'd said 'talk'. Sam chuckled lightly at this knowing full well that given the right set of circumstances Deeks would be only too happy to talk about his feelings. So he opened his mouth to say something but Deeks stops him.

"Seriously, man. You don't have to say anything. It's fine." It's then that Sam notices that Deeks has only taken one step into the room, he's still basically in the doorway. And that Deeks is looking everywhere in the room but directly at Sam.

It is at that moment that Sam realizes just how much he's actually hurt the other man.

As guilt swamps him, and words fail him, Sam just stares at the man standing in his doorway. After several uncomfortable moments he finally thinks of something to say.

"Ok. If you don't want to talk, we won't. But can I just say one thing? Please?"

More than a little thrown by Sam not only asking, but actually saying please, Deeks responds. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." Was all Sam said. He wanted so badly to add 'thank you for being one of the strongest men I've ever known' and 'thank you for saving my wife's life' and 'thank you for sparing our children a life without their mother'. But he didn't. All he said was 'thank you'. He didn't feel as though Deeks would allow anything else.

"Yeah, sure man. Anytime." Deeks replies with a sad smile. "You get better soon Sam." And with that Deeks turned and walked out the door.

Sam sat for several moments, alone in his sterile, unfriendly hospital room and contemplated the last several years since Deeks had been a part of the team. It's true that he'd never been overly fond of the detective, but he didn't _dislike_ him. They were just so different. He had a hard time with the fact that Deeks took almost nothing seriously. But, Deeks had been responsible for helping Kensi heal after Dom's death. Something he and Callen had been worried might not happen before the detective had come on as her partner. For that alone he should be grateful. But he'd still been hard on Deeks and was always picking at him. Sam realized that some soul searching would be required to get to the bottom of why he'd felt this way toward Deeks. And when the time was right, they would talk.

{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}

**_I can't tell you guys how very much I appreciate your reviews! I'm so glad someone is liking my story! Hopefully you guys will continue to like it as we go on. THANK YOU ALL!_**

**_Brandy_**


End file.
